Naruto, a Life Well Lived
by FlamingPen
Summary: Naruto x Hinata. the two ninja fall in love and this is how their lives are lived. War, Children, Gangs, lots of stuff happens. Rated M for sexy chapters and language, also violence.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was walking back to his home village, with sasuke over his shoulder. he had just chased down and fought sasuke after he tried

to abandon the leaf village. Naruto's vision began to fade as he stumbeled into the forst deeper and deeper. he felt his knees buckel under

him as he fell forward. he had only one thought, 'sakura, i tried.' Naruto hit the ground along with sasuke leaving them both unconsis. The

two of them lay just steps away from their village's main gate. As they hit the ground they were picked up by the guards stationed at the

gate and taken to the hospital. naruto was in terible condition; having most of his bones broken, sevral large holes in his body, and chakra

burns all over his body he was placed in the imediate care of the new hokage, tsunade. As the sun came up over the trees in the distance

the first few rays of light came through the window of naruto's room revealing his heavily bandaged form. He had a singel girl waiting for

him to come around, hinata. he slowly opened his eyes for the first time in a week to see her staring at him, but being as dense as he is he

simply asked, " hey, how come you're here?" " well, i.. i was just... um well you see.. i" naruto decided to just try to answer it himself, "

you just wanted to make sure the number one ninja in the village was alright. is that what you wanted to say?" he said this with a large

smile, his mouth being one of the few things visable. hinata laughed at this remark and became relaxed enough to speak, " yeah, you could

say that." Naruto got a very god idea, " well, since you came to see me i guess it's only right that you get a reward, how about diner

tonight anywhere you want to go?" "oh that would be gret but you have to stay in the hospital for a while naruto." he paused for a

moment, "Yeha, but only if i don't sneak out and get my pay for this mission. come on hinata hand me myclothes and close the curtin

around the bed." befor she could think about going aginst what he had asked her, she was already standing outside the colsed curtin. as

she stood tehre she couldn't help but to peak a litle as to what her love was doing, as she looked behind the curtin she saw naruto remove

the bandages revealing not only his naked body, but also the scars and burn marks that curently covered it. they would all be gone in a

day or two since he had the fox's healing power but for now they remained in tact. she gasped at the sight, feeling sory for naruto yet

feeling like pouncing on him while he was naked. she shut the curtin and steped back to try to calm down. after a few moments he steped

out dressed and ready to go, " alright, laides first my dear." he opened the window and alowed hinata to step through but befor she

jumped he steped up behind her and grabed her in his arms bridal style as he leaped increadibly far, even for a ninja, " sorry, but i don't

know how fast you are and i'm in a hury." " That's ok, i kinda like this." hinata put her arms around naruto as they made their way to the

hokage's tower. as they walked inside naruto sat hinata down and tehy both aproached teh front desk. "may i help you?" "yes, we're

going to the financial wing to pick up a mission payment." "fith floor, have a nice day." they took the elevator to the fith floor and walked

to the payment office. after naruto got the check he and hinata stoped at the bank to cash it. As the walked out hinata's eyes widened at

how much naruto had goten. she watched him stuff five thousand into his walet, even after he had put half of the money into the bank. The

two of them were walking down the street and talking, "so hinata, where do you wanna go tonight?" well there's a nice steak house

downtown if that's ok with you. " "sounds fine, but first i'll need to know where you live so i can pick you up." "you know where the

hyuuga mansion is don't you?" " yeah, i know now." naruto pointed to the gate as the both of them realized that they were infront of her

home so soon. " well, i guess that the steak house you wanna go to is a fancy place right?" "kinda, they have a dress code, just a jacket

and pants." "well, i'll pick you up here at six fourtyfive." the two said goodbye as hinata walked inside and naruto headed to one of the

few clothing shops he knew of. Hinata rushed into her room and began to think over todays events. her mind raced with a milion thoughts

at once. naruto, her naruto was actually taking her out to dinner. however, her mind soon began to take a darker corse. hinata started to

wonder, ' tonight... i have to... take him, let him know he belongs to me.' a dark smile spread acros her face as she pondered this. she

stayed on the same idea all that evening, as she took a bath and got dressed she placed sevral shuriken in a pouch along with some strong

wire. this pouch was hiden at the top of her inner thigh. her dress, was something that would make even the most inocent boy think like

jirayia the legendary pervert. it was red, and very low cut, the bottom was about like a mini skirt, just covering her "goodie bag" she

packed for naruto. also stufed into her little pouch, a blindfold and gag. Hinata was going to make very good use of her night with naruto.

as she glanced at the clock in her room she realized that it was six thirty. the young girl rushed out to the front of the compound to meet

naruto who was already waiting, in designer suit. "naruto, is that a real designer suit?" "yeah, i know but it's the best i could do on such

short notice." the blond had added just the right amount of sarcasem to his comment to get a gigle from hinata. " Oh my god, is that a

horse drawn cariage?" "ok, so i may have decided to give the check book a little work out." even if she was a member of a noble clan

such as the hyuuga, she was still far from seeing this kind of thing very often. ofcourse, hinata's mind wasn't the only on that was geting

some serious hours in.

insert FlashBack intro here '

Wow, i'm taking hinata to a fancy dinner. i guess this counts as a date. holy shit, this is my first date! how the fuck can i impress

hinata? she's rich what the fuck can i do? shit shit shit shit shit! Think big, horse cariage, nice suit, maybe after dinner take a ride through

the park, fuck i hope this works. do i have time for this? fuck it i know how i can do this.' naruto took a deep breath," shadow clone

jutsu!" each of his clones took off in a different directionfrom the clothing store he had been in thinking about his date.

flashback exit

hinata and naruto steped out of the cariage infront of the resturant and proceded to enter. as they steped up to the receptionist, naruto

spoke, "we have a reservation for two under uzumaki." " oh yes," the man stated " this way sir." the two tees folowed the man into the

seating area wher they were given a table for two in the corner of the room. naruto and hinatawere talking when something hit her, "

naruto, how did you make reservations to this place if you didn't know the name?" " well i just made reservations to every steak house

with a dresscode i could find downtown. it was only like five. so to make sure i didn't break them i sent shadow slones to go eat there,

one as me and one as the sexy jutsu me. they go in as a couple and act like they're on a date." "oh naruto, you didn't have to go to so

much trouble for me." "ovcourse i did hinata, after all this is my first date so i really wanted to impress you." "naruto... this is.. your first

date. and you took me out to be your first date..why?" "why not? you're certiantly prety, you're nice, funny, and well i guess i kinda like

you." before she could respond, the food arived and having missed her shot she ate quietly. after dinner the two went, like naruto planed,

for a ride in the park. they stoped and sat on a bench to look at the sky, which currently displayed a dazzeling sunset. hinata decided this

was her only other shot, " naruto i love you!" she blurted it out befor she could stop herself. " what?" " i ment what i said and i said what i

ment. i love you naruto... i have for a long time now and i wanted to say it befor i got too scared to. naruto, let's continue this at your

place" as she had asked, they went back to naruto's apartment. " well, it may not be much but i call it home."naruto opened the door to

reveal the small livingroom kitchen combo, and a door to either side. one for the bed one for the bath. naruto and hinata sat on the couch

and began to talk, "hinata, you said that you loved me. why would you love me,you don't know what i am ' a demon, that's what i am'

you don't know" "naruto, i know that i love you. i love who you are and whatever you may become. you can't find a way to change how i

feel, which is why i have to do this. i'm sorry naruto." hinata punched naruto in the cheast as hard as she could, sending him through the

door to his bedroom. she knew which door went where with her blood limit. naruto stumbled backward and fell onto his bed. hinata

leaped above him, using the shuriken and wire to tie him down. she landed on him in a strateld type position. she took her pouch off and

laied it in the floor, then she slid her lacy black panties off very slowly. naruto was wntirely lost for words at this point but to make sure of

it hinata stuffed the panties into his curently droped open mouth and tied the gag around him to keep them in place. "now that i have your

atention, the fun can start." hinata began to kiss along naruto's neck as she slid his shrit off. she laied kisses all ove his chest and stomach.

hinata began to move lower untill she reached his waist. her fingers slowly unbuttoned and unziped his pants.the girl slowly pulled out

naruto's erection and moved her hand up and down the shaft slowly as she slides he mouth over the tip. naruto groans at the fealings

going through im right at this time. hinata takes as much of him as she can into her mouth and licks all around on his hardness, her hand

pumps faster as she tightens her grip on him. hinata felt him tense up as if he were about to cum so she stoped right there, " not yet naruto.

you still have to earn your pleasure. but for now you get a little more freedom. hinata took the gag off of naruto and retrieved her

"belongings" from his mouth. "hinata..." naruto all but whispered. she covered his mouth with a finger, " just relax." hinata positioned

herself so that her pantieless "area" was just over naruto's mouth. the boy's mind had one thught' damn it fox if you'd ever lend me your

power for more then fighting do it now' naruto broke the wire traping him to his bed and grabbed hinata's hips. he pulled her tightly to him

and pushed his tongue into her. hinata however, had thought ahead and prepaired a suprise for this such event. she formed a few seals

and wire shot out of her bag entangeling naruto even tighter then before. "now, if you wanna play like that then you need a time out, you

have to lick me for a long time now." hinata put more weight onto naruto, driving his toung even deeper into her.he licked and sucked her

sweet inside as much as he could listening to her moan and gasp. naruto slid his toung over the small mound of flesh near the top of her

opening causing her to inhale sharply. she grasped his head and pushed him onto the nub more. he began to such on it and lick the tip in

his mouth. as he ran the length of his tongue over it the girl atop his face came into his mouth. naruto licked every drop he could get to and

continued to explore hinata with his tongue. "well," she said as she re gaged naruto panties and all, "i guess you earned it now my naruto"

hinata took his now extremly had dick inot her mouth and sucked and licked him untill he couldn't take it anymore. she swallowed all of

his cum and wiped her mouth. " now, the next time you see me maybe you can tell me what you think about me loving you. i'll be waiting

for a response." hinata took her pouch and walked out of naruto's apartment leaving the boy tied to his bed naked.

**CHAPTER 1 END**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun once again was the force destined to wake naruto, as the rays shown throught his open window he began to think back on

theevents of last night. He also wondered how in the fuck he'd get out of this bed with out help. ' god damn, how the hell could quiet little

hinata snap like that? better question, what am i gonna do about her. she loves me, i know i like her but is that all i feel? i should give her a

chance, she deserves it if she'd go to this much trouble.speaking of which, how the fuck am i gonna get out of here! Hinata, i owe you for

this, and you'll get what you deserve for it. so help me when i get out of here and have the time, you'll get it.' it was at this moment that a

nock came from naruto's door. " hey, naruto are you up yet?i'm comin in." it was kakashi, and naruto was thankful for it because surly

he'd help him out of this. but then again he'd probably laugh first. the door opened and kakashi walked into naruto's room. "naruto are

you aw... holy shit! what hapened to you and where can i get some?" "mmmmm" was all naruto could reply. "let me get that for you,"

kakashi took the gag off of naruto only to find a pair of black panties as well, which he examined. " put those down and get me out of this

damn wire." his teacher did as he was told and released naruto from the wire. "kid, what the hell are you into?" " this wasnt' my choice

you know. i was more or less atacked." "atacked, i wish i could find a fight like that. but who did the atacking, and what do you mean by

more or less?" " if i told you who you wouldn't believe me. but i was on a date and we came back here to talk and the next thing i know is

that i got punched through my door there." kakashie looked at the door which was clarly broked at the latch. " well you should at least tell

me who did this to you, i could give you advice on pressing charges ar for asking them out. just whichever you wanna do." naruto paused

for a moment befor whispering, "hinata..," his voice picked up a little, " it was hyuuga hinata" the silver haired man's eyes grew wide, " no

fucking way. little hinata's a freak?" naruto imeadiatly punched kakashi in the jaw. " don't call her that, she had her reasons for this. in fact

i'm gonna go talk to her right now." naruto quickly threw on his clothing, the normal orange, and started out the door, he turned to

kakashi as he was getting up from the floor, " if you ever say something about hinata that i don't like again, i'll kill you." The young blond

headed out of his apartment building and started down the street to go see hinata. he had a lot to say to her, and come hell or high water

he was ganna say it. ofcourse for a converstain like this he had to get in unnoticed and sneak into her room. naruto kept thinking about

this as he walked down the street farther. eventually he reached the compound. naruto looked around before hopping over the fence and

into a tree inside the gates. naruto waited there for a little while until he spoted hinata walking along the cortyard. he followed her through

the trees as far as he could. when she steped through a door he gave her a moment to gain some distance and then he followed her inside.

once through the door naruto walked quietly behind her untill they reached what was most likely her room. when the door cracked

enough for him to confirm this he pushed her inside and shut the door behind him, locking it as well. befor she could scream he used the

first thing he could find to gag her. " now hinata," he said as he turned her around to face him. " i'm gonna take the gag off of you so don't

scream ok." naruto took the cloth off of the mouth of the young girl as she noded. "naruto, you shouldn't have come here. i was just about

to do something important. please leave me alone." " hinata i don't care if you had to go cure aids, i'm gonna talk to you." " NO! i need to

do this, after last night you must think i'm insane. i probably am, just go. " hinata said this as she pulled out a kunai. "hinata what's that

for?" she held it to her throat," go now naruto, please" the boy leaped forward and grabed the knife. they fought over it, rolling around in

the floor as they strugled over it hinata pushed to try and get naruto's hands off the knife but ended up imbedding it in his shoulder. naruto

winced but didn't scream because of him not wanting extra attention. " oh god are you ok? naruto i'm so sorry. the boy pulled the knife

out of his shoulder and lay it on the floor. " as long as you're ok i'm fine." using his good arm he pulled her into a deep kiss. "hinata, i came

here to ask you something. will you go out with me?" hinata quickly nodded her head. "yes naruto, i would love to go out with you." The

pair kissed again befor getting up form the floor. "naruto, let me look at your arm." the boy took his shirt off to let her examin his arm, " i

don't see why, it's already heald." hinata looked at his shoulder in amazment, " how did it heal that fast naruto?" " i usually heal quick, you

can't even see the scars that were on my cheast yesterday." a sudden thought hit naruto ' should i tell her about the kuybbi? she deserves

to know, even if it would make her stop loveing me i have to tell her.' "hinata, i have to tell you something. but i don't want to do it here.

meet me tonight at my place. around midnight. i have to go now." naruto kissed her on the cheak and ran out of her room. naruto made it

out of the mansion without being seen, and continued to run down the street. he decided that it would be a good idea to go see sakura

and see if she was doing ok since sasuke tried to run away. naruto wanted to see sasuke himself but knew that he was under heavy guard

at the moment. naruto walked up to the front door of the haruno household and rang the door bell. the door opened to reveal sakura,

"naruto. what are you doing out of the hospital? the last time i saw you you were a mummy." "yeah, they went a little overboard with the

bandages i guess. anyway, i wanted to stop by and see if you were ok." "oh, i'm doing better knowing that sasuke is still in the village.

come in, have a seat on the couch over there while i go get some coke from the fridge. " naruto walked to the couch and took a seat as

he was told. sakura walked into th living room where naruto was sitting and took a seat beside him as she handed him a coke. " hey

sakura, i have something i want to talk to you about. and i was thinking taht since you're the best and probably only friend i have, you

could help me out." " if you're gonna ask me out again i swear i'll hit you!" "no, it's not that, i need advice on how to tell someone

something. i have a really big secret that i have to tell to somebody i know but i don't know how to tell her cause if i do she might hate me

for it. " "naruto, what is the secret. i promise that if you tell me i won't hate you for it. you're like a brother to me, and you brought sasuke

back to me. i could never hate you no matter what." " well, i guess since i'm telling one person i should go ahead and make it two. there's

no easy way to say it so i guess i'll just tell you. do you remember the story about the kuybbi attacking the village thirteen years ago?"

"yeah, the fourth hokage destroyed it at the cost of his life." "well that's half right. he didn't destroy it, he sealed it into a new born baby."

"what! but who. how do you know?" naruto pulled his shirt off and gathered a small amount of red chakra causing the seal to apear. " i

know because i'm that baby. i have the nine taild fox inside of me. thta's the secret i have to tell hinata. she deserves to know, we're

dating now so she has a right to know WHAT she's dating. i'm a monster. i just don't know how i can tell her." "naruto... the kuybbi... oh

my god.." sakura had tears in her eyes at this point. " i guess you hate me now too, just like everyone else that knows about this sela. it's

ok, i understand it. i'll go now." he turned to leave, but sakura threw her arms around him befor he could. "naruto you idiot i don't hate

you. i'm crying because that's the sadist thig i' ve ever heard. that doesn't make you a monster, it makes you a hero. tell hinata, she'll

understand. i promise." at this time sakura's mom walked in to find her daughter hugging a half naked blond. "what in the fuck is going on

in here!" the two jumped apard in shock, "mom, this isn't what you think i swear. i can explane, at leasst if naruto will let me explane it all.

" the blond took a moment to think, " oh hell, let's make it three people who know, if she doesn't already." "know what?" the two teens

explaned what had happened, and at the end of the story naruto had both pink haird women hugging his shirtless body. " you guys sure

like to hug a lot don't you?" sakura was the first to comment, " shut up naruto you're ruining the moment." "i guess we do hug a little

much." sakura's mom comented after her daughter. "so, i guess i'm gonna go home and think about how to tell hinata. thanks for

everything you guys." naruto returned to his apartment and waited for hinata. as the clock in his apartment displayed twelve ten, naruto

heard a knock at his door.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto got up from his couch and opened the door so Hinata could walk in. she took a seat on his couch as he sat beside her. "So, we're

together now, boyfriend and girlfriend. " "Yeah, I almost can't believe it. All this time I've wanted this and now here it is." "Yeah, that

kinda brings me to why I asked you to come here. I have to tell you something that may make you rethink being with me." "Naruto,

nothing could make me not want to be with you, you can tell me anything." "Well, you know about the Kyuubi, and then again you don't.

you see it was involved in a fight with the fourth Hokage, but not killed. He was sealed. He was sealed inside of a newborn baby." It was

at this time that Naruto removed his shirt and gathered red chakra to reveal the seal of the Kyuubi to Hinata. Her eyes were fixated on

the seal before her; she silently activated her Byakugan to look more closely. She could see the form of the fox head growling at her.

Hinata turned off her Byakugan, "Naruto, I … it doesn't change how I feel." "But how could you still love me, the Kyuubi probably killed

just as many Hyuuga as any other clan." "I know that, but you're not the demon. You're the hero who saved us all from him. As long as

you hold him in we're all safe." "Yeah, I just wish that the rest of the village saw it that way." "What about your parents?" "Nobody

knows who they are, I was just found in the aftermath of the attack." Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes at the thought of how hard his

life must have been. Everyone hating him, not having any parents to take care of him. "N... Naruto, what did you do, how did you live?"

"The third; He set me up with this apartment. I was given money to eat on and the bills were taken care of until I was able to do missions

and pay for this myself. He was the closest to a father I ever had. When sound attacked, I lost the only real parent I had. I don't have

much in this world, so it means a lot to me that you're still here." Naruto himself was close to tears, as he put his arms around Hinata. He

gently brushed his lips against hers before speaking again, "Hinata, you mean a lot to me. I'm glad I have you." The couple stayed in this

position for some time, simply enjoying the presence of each other. After some time they both drifted off to sleep and spent the night

together.

About now, Naruto was gaining a ever growing hatred for the sun as it, once more, woke him up; this time however it was from one of

the best night's he had ever had the joy to sleep through. As his vision cleared he remembered why this was so, he found Hinata still in his

arms. Naruto got up carefully, laying hr down on the couch, to go fix something for them to eat. He rummaged through the cabinets until

he came across a packet of muffin mix. 'Fuck, don't I have more then this to eat?' Naruto continued to look for more food, but all he

could come up with was another pack of muffin mix and some frozen waffles from the fridge. It wasn't much but at least it was something.

After he had take the time to fix the food and set up the plates on his table he made his way over to his sleeping companion. Naruto

shook her lightly, "Hinata, wake up. I made breakfast." "Wha… oh ok." Hinata got off the couch and made her way to the table. Naruto

took his seat at the other side and they enjoyed the fairly small meal he managed to come up with. Naruto waited until she had finished

eating and then he took her by the hand and led her out the door of his home. "Where are we going Naruto?" "I wanna get to know you

a little better so I'm taking you somewhere we can talk" Naruto led Hinata to the base of the Hokage Mountain, "Hold onto my neck"

Hinata did as she was told as Naruto picked her up and began to walk up the mountain. Hinata was completely astounded. "Naruto, how

can you walk up the mountain like this?" "You didn't have to learn the tree climbing thing did you?" "No, but I guess it has something to

so with this doesn't it?" "Yep, after we talk for a while I'll teach you how to do it." By this time they had reached the top of the mountain,

and Naruto sat Hinata down. They both took a seat on the edge of the cliff and gazed onto the village below. He put his arm around

Hinata as they began to talk; they went over all kinds of things, like Naruto's first real mission where he fought Zabuza. Hinata talked

about her life, her father, her past, they both went on until there wasn't much left to tell. "well, that's a pretty good talk I'd say," Naruto

said as he got up and starched. "now, like I said I'm gonna teach you how to climb trees with no hands." The two made their way down

the mountain and headed to one of the many training grounds in the village.

Well, there's chapter three. Next up is the training chapter. Naruto teaches Hinata how to climb trees and Hinata gives Naruto a few

pointers on his attacks. Don't miss it bitch!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I'd like to take this time to say that I'm sorry for taking so long with the up dates but, I have been working on something that I

feel all of you will like. What it is will become clear in this and the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Incase you want a sneak preview

of it you can go to a link I'll provide later in this chapter.

Hinata slid slowly down the trunk of the tree she was about fifteen feet high on as Naruto watched enthusiastically. "Alright Hinata!

That's way better then my first try, I fell on my head." Hinata wasn't as optimistic as he was, she felt that she couldn't do this, 'oh god,

he's expecting me to better then he did. I… I can't do this, I'm gonna let him down. Oh no.' Hinata's rear made firm contact with

Naruto as she stopped sliding and fell for the last seven feet. He caught her as he stumbled back a few steps, "well I'm impressed.

Let's try it again. This time concentrate before you charge the tree." Naruto walked calmly up the tree until he hoped onto a branch

about twenty feet up. "Let's try to make it to this branch. Ready, set, GO!" Hinata quickly made the hand seal for ox as she focused

chakra to her feet. The girl took off like a rocket as she stormed up the tree. Foot after foot she raced up the trunk after Naruto. As

she leaped into his arms Hinata struggled for breath as she looked down at how high she had come. "I…I did it…, I did it!" "Of cores

you did it Hinata. I knew you could." It was at this time that Jiraiya appeared on the branch next to Naruto, "a bit early for training

isn't it? " "What the hell are you doing here?" "I have a mission for you Naruto, training. You'll be training with me fro the next four

years, outside of the village. "Naruto took a few moments to fully comprehend this. "What the hell do you mean for the next four

years? I can't just up and leave. What about Hinata here? I just found out I have someone who loves me in this damn village! How can

you tell me I'm leaving? I won't go anywhere for that long without her." Jiraiya was a bit taken at Naruto's words, but maintained his

composure, "Naruto, it's not an option, it's an order. The Hokage herself decided it was best for you to go. And as for Hinata,

itwouldn't bother me to take another kid with me." "What, she could come too?" "I just said that, but we're leaving at sunset today,

you don't have long to get permission from someone. Meet me at the main gates then, with or without her." At this the man

disappeared as fast as he appeared, Naruto turned to Hinata, "would you like to go with me? I know it's a little sudden but… what

doyou say, let's take a vacation?" "Sure." In her mind Hinata did back flips, 'oh god, four years with Naruto. Who the hell was

thatguy who he's going to train with? That doesn't matter I'm gonna be with Naruto. Wait what will my father say?' "Naruto,

myfather, he… he won't like this." "Fuck him, I'll get granny Hokage to make it an order for you to go too. " "Naruto, you shouldn't

talk about Hokage-sama like that." "I call her that all the time; let's go talk to her right now." Naruto rushed off towards the

Hokageoffice as Hinata followed semi close behind him. The blond burst through the doors to Tsunade's office, "granny I need a

favor." "Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" "that's not important right now, I need a favor fro that bull

shit training mission you're sending me on, I want you to make it an order for Hinata to go with me. " "Naruto, I can't just go sending

you and your girlfriend off on some four year make out session." "Damn it I'm not asking you to send us out to go fool around, I'm no

pervert! What I am is a boy who just found out he has on real person who cares about him in a village of people who hate him. I need

this, and if I can't have her go with me the pervert can go without me. We'll be at my place, when you decide what you want to do

come and let us know." At this Naruto stormed out of the office leaving Hinata shocked at what had just happened, "Hokage-sama,

I… Naruto… he… I'm sorry he was so rude… he didn't mean it I'm sure." "No, he meant it. And he deserved to say it. If you want

to go with him I'll talk to your father. He won't like it one bit but I don't care. I guess you two get your mission." Hinata's eyes lit up

immediately at this, "thank you Hokage-sama!" Hinata bolted after Naruto as quickly as her feet could allow. As she caught up to him

she tackled the boy from behind and rolled on top of him. Hinata quickly kissed Naruto on the lips and hugged him tightly, "she said

yes! Naruto she said yes!" His only response was to smile as they picked themselves up from the position Hinata had placed them in.

They continued to Naruto's apartment where they spent the rest of their free time.

"Hiashi, I'm glad you could make it here on such short notice." The man took a seat facing the woman addressing him, "thank you

Hokage-sama, but it was no trouble really." "Well, I see no need to go in circles about this; I have a very important mission for your

daughter, Hinata. I feel that it's vital to the survival of this village." "I can't possibly see how Hinata could be vital to this village's

survival but please go on." "well, as you are aware we are short on skilled shinobe so I have selected your daughter to receive training

due to her potential, she will be receiving training from Jiraiya, a fellow sannin. " "Hokage-sama, I hardly agree with your choice, but I

have no way of arguing. Train her how you see fit, but don't expect her to be welcomed back into my house. As of today she has no

family, she is simply Hinata." At this Hiashi left. Tsunade, however, took a few moments to complete a little paperwork related to the

matter at hand. Having finished this she made her way to speak with Naruto; they only had about three hours left before they had

toset out with Jiraiya.

Naruto and Hinata sat on his couch, waiting on instructions from Tsunade. Naruto already had his things packed and was just about to

get up to leave a note saying he and Hinata were at her place packing her things when the door opened, "Naruto, Hinata, get packed

and say your goodbyes." "Granny, you rock!" Naruto leaped at her taking her in a tight hug. "Whatever, now go on and get ready.

Meet the pervert at the gates to the north when you're ready." All three of them left right then and went to wherever they each had to

be. As Naruto and Hinata reached her house she decided it was better for her to go and get her things alone, "Naruto, you should

goon and tell your friends goodbye. I'll meet you at the gates in a little while." He nodded and made his way into town. He had only

one real friend he could think of, and that was Sakura. After a little roof hopping he came to her window, and simply let himself into

her room. He walked over to her bed and gently nudged her sleeping form. "Sakura, wake up it's me Naruto" "naru… Naruto!" she

shot up instantly, "the hell are you doing in my room?" "I came to tell you goodbye. I've gotta go away for a little while." "To…

where, and for how long?" "Don't really know. But I'll be back in about four years. I want you to do me a favor, when Sasuke is

allowed to have visitors, go and tell him I said bye." Naruto then simply walked over to her window and leaned backwards allowing

himself to fall threw the open glass. He twisted before hitting the dirt and caught himself on all fours semi gracefully. Before she could

even get to the window to yell for him he was but of sight. Naruto raced to the north gate to wait for Hinata. As he got there he found

Jiraiya reading one of his own novels. "damn it youpervert, put that up!" a few moments later Hinata came to the gates and the three of

them left their home village. They walked for miles until he gave in to Naruto and made camp. "Alright we make camp here but for all

the bitching Naruto did we start training immediately. Naruto you remember how I made you burn all of your chakra befor the

summoning training, well I want you to do that again but only this time I want at least ten thousand shadow clones. Hinata, I want you

to start learning something I taught Naruto a little while back, it's called the Rasengan!"

Well, there is the last of chapter four, as for the sneak into my surprise I have for you all, that like is coming up right now. Leave me a

review saying that you want a like to the sneak preview and leav your email adress and i'll e mail you a link.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, chapter five. I'm gonna start right where I left off. And for those who took the link to my sneak peak on the surprise, I'll have more

up when you see this message, and a link to it at the end of this chapter. Also a quick note, I plan on putting more sexyness in soon. I

imagine Hinata and Naruto to be the kind to go off into the woods for some between training fun now and then you know? Enjoy you

sick freaks, I'm right there with ya. One more thing, I know I said that Naruto and Hinata talked about everything but that didn't mean

EVERYTHING. He left a little out here and there but not much.

Hinata looked up at the white haired man, "Rasengan, what is it?" Jiraiya formed the for mentioned jutsu in his outstretched hand. The

rapidly swirling chakra amazed Hinata, "wow, what can it do?" the man slammed the attack into a tree and Hinata's eyes went wide as

the trunk blew into splinters. As well as a few trees behind it. "Now Hinata, I have the first step here with me." He handed her a water

balloon. He took one in his hand and did the demonstration of how to use chakra to expand the balloon and pop it. While she tried that,

Naruto was only down to eight thousand four hundred and two clones left. He was already showing slight tiredness but pressed on. The

sannin watched as the boy formed a Rasengan with the help of another clone and slammed through a good deal of the small army. Much

time had passed as Naruto worked his numbers down to about three thousand he could barely stand. He did a spin kick to a clone and

fell to the ground unable to get up. All the clones vanished as he lay there. "Well, I must say you made it farther then I figured you would

for your first try at that one. The point of that is to make you ready to take on large numbers, or small but very agile numbers. Now get

up, get on your feet. This isn't like last time. I'm gonna train you to the ground day after day because you have to be ready. You know

for what don't you?" Naruto paused for a moment as he picked himself up," "Itachi." WAs all he replied. Hinata didn't believe her ears,

"Naruto, you've seen Itachi?" "Yeah, I almost fought him. Sasuke did…" "But he's… he did that to his entire clan… what does he

want with you Naruto?" "The Kyuubi, he wants it for Akatsuki." Naruto went into a deeper explanation of the group after him. "Ok

kids, time for bed. I only have two tents so that means you're on your honor not to fool around while I sleep. Got it?" "The next person

that accuses me of being a pervert gets a Rasengan to the face!" Naruto was so worked up he didn't even notice that Jiraiya went into

his tent. "Naruto, come in and go to bed." Hinata motioned for him to join her in the tent. The two of them were in the tent together

when she decided that even if he wasn't a pervert she just might be. 'Before this week is over, I'm gonna have Naruto. And after that,

he'll beg for more.' Hinata placed her arm around the sleeping boy and pulled herself close to him.

(Dream! from Naruto's fucked up head.)

The entire village was on fire! Although it wasn't his village it was still just as horrible. Everything was burning and people were running

everywhere. Some of them were on fire as well. Everything was horrible; bodies lay all over, some of them burnt and others in pieces.

Naruto fell to his knees and clutched his head, "what the hell is going on here? What happened?" everything began to spin around him

until he felt himself being picked up. He looked to find he was standing on one of the few remaining buildings staring at a man holding a

large sword. The man jammed the blade into the ground as Naruto examined himself. He found that he was wearing black gloves, also a

cape. 'What the hell is this stuff?' he kept looking at himself until he realized he was dressed like some kind of comic book hero. He

looked back to the man as he cast out a large water dragon jutsu. As it circled in the air the man made a few more seals as he spoke

out, " fire water jutsu!" the dragon fell to the ground and exploded into flames. Naruto looked at his hand finding a good sized scythe.

He charged the man responsible for the disaster in the village below, "you bastard." The boy made a heavy downward slash causing the

man to jump away from the sword he left in the ground. As he did so, Naruto realized who he was, "Kisame. You did this!" "I don't

know ho you know me but you're right. This was my doing. And I rather enjoyed it." Naruto slashed, Kisame jumped over it. Naruto

jabbed, Kisame bent over slightly to avoid it. Naruto swung vertically, Kisame sidestepped. Kisame made three hand seals, " water wall

jutsu" a massive wall of water separated Naruto from Kisame. The man enlarged the wall to caver most of the roof top, as he stepped

into the water he used his chakra to make currents in it. Kisame used this to carry him to his sword and he then made the water cover

the hole roof top. Naruto was being swept around wildly in the currents as he tried to use his own chakra to steady himself. Naruto

quickly used shadow clones to give himself some kind of footing. He hopped from clone to clone until he leaped high enough to be out

of the water and well into the air. ' shit, I can't fight this. I don't know any element jutsu. I need fire, or ice, shit anything would help."

Kisame rocketed out of the water at the falling body of Naruto. He readied his sword to strike.

(end of dream, wow that was fucked up.)

"No!" Naruto shouted as he sat up from where he had been sleeping. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Hinata looked up with concern his

actions. " nothing, just a bad dream. I have to go talk to the pervert for a minuet. I'll be right back." Naruto got out of the tent and

walked over to where Jiraiya was sleeping. He didn't go into the tent, he merely went to the side of it and began to speak. " hey, you

awake in there?" "I am now, what is it Naruto, I was dreaming of pretty girls again. " "Starting tomorrow I want you to teach me as

many elemental jutsu as you can. Fire, water, ice, earth, lightning, I wanna know all of them." "what brought this on?" "I need to know

them. Akatsuki knows them so I need to. How would I fight Kisame, he uses water, I need fire or lightning for that." "Naruto, you're a

smart kid. If I teach you everything I know it would only slow you down. I have some friends I can let you study from. After a month

with each of them you'll be ready to take on anything. Tomorrow we're going to take you straight into wave country. Now go to bed."

The blond got up and went back to his tent. He didn't get much sleep but then again he didn't feel like he had a lot of time to waste on

something like sleep. He instead had snuck out of the tent and was training. He hung upside down from a tree branch my chakra on his

feet. "One thousand four hundred two. One thousand four hundred three." He counted off upside down toe touches. As he reached two

thousand he draped off and began to work on a new jutsu he had been thinking about for a while now. He started the Rasengan in is

hand and began to make it grow larger and larger. It reached the size of a basket ball when it began to wobble. Naruto focused on it

trying to keep it stable. He finally had it spinning with no abnormalities. If only he could start it with just one hand he would be set, but he

still had a way to go before that. Naruto let the jutsu die as he walked out to the near by river. He stepped out onto the water and began

to focus chakra into it. He had seen plenty of water moves before but he couldn't do any of them. He saw the hand seals from his

dream but they couldn't be right. He didn't even know if the jutsu really existed or not. But something nagged at him to at least try it. He

made the three hand seals and cast his palms out, "water wall jutsu!" to his amazement it worked. He has a wall about his hight and a

few inches thick in front of him made of water and chakra. He kept going with his random training, it didn't give him much time in any

one area, but he had so many to cover that he felt he had to do things this way. He jumped straight from one thing into the next. This

lasted until morning when he finally walked back to camp to find Hinata and the pervert looking for him. "Naruto, the hell have you

been?" "Training, all night." The two looked at him in slight shock, "damn it, now I have to summon the ride to wave. You idiot. I really

didn't want to have to call them all out by myself. " Jiraiya did the jutsu anyway and three large frogs were there for them to ride. " pack

up and get on. We're leaving for wave right now." Naruto fell asleep on the ride to wave but he still stayed on the frog.

IMPORTANT! READ THESE AUTHOR NOTES!

Ok, something has been buggin the shit out of me. no matter how hard i try i can't leave a link in a chapter. the administrators are

aparently reminging me that there so high ove my head they can piss on me and i'll think it's rain. but none the less i keep on trying by

saying leave a review with your e mail and i'll send you a link. now the e mail's won't show up in the reviews. but it's ok, just go to my

profile and e mail me! this time i have to have this figured out or i will go and explode! e mail me, i will e mail you. this is now and forever

the way that i will distribute the link to the place with the preivew. and also i may put a few pictures of the naruto weapons i made there.

only difference between me and the next nerd is that my throwing needles actually work! in your face cos play plastic kunai bull shit!

quick side not, looking back at what i just typed i think i need to say sorry for what i thin is a slight "mental slip" so i'll just go and curl up

into a ball now. bye bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, I know that some stuff was said about a link to the sneak peak thing but I've done a remodel on the story layout so that fell through. However, I can as said in the new version of chapter four e mail you the link. Anyway, here is the beginning of Naruto's training in wave country.

Chapter 6

Naruto rolled forward as the frog came to an abrupt halt in front of the house they had set out to reach so Jiraiya could start Naruto's water training. "What the fuck!" Naruto seemed to have woken up a little unhappy having rolled a few times on the ground. "Naruto, Hinata, both of you come with me. There's no point in just one of you learning what my friends have to teach you." The two of them followed the man as the frogs disappeared in the usual puff of smoke. He knocked on the door of the house they had stopped at and waited for a little while. The door opened to reveal a man of around thirty years of age with long brown hair that was in a braid, this normally would make someone look rather like a faggot however he had a full beard which played to the hair style making him look very fierce. The man immediately became happy to see Jiraiya. "Jiraiya, what the hell are you doing you here?" the man said this as he took him into a hug, "and who are they?" this part came as he stepped to the side to view them better, Naruto still being half asleep. "Kazuki, this is Naruto and Hinata, kids this is Kazuki." Jiraiya had now introduced everybody. "Now then Kazuki, I was gonna leave Naruto here in your care for some training. Brat needs to learn water jutsus, strong ones and weak ones. Anything you can teach him I need you two. I'll be back by tomorrow; I just have to go do some data gathering." "Hey, I thought you said this was gonna be different then last time. How come you still get to run off and get drunk in the brothel?" "Shut up kid!" Naruto was taken over the head, leaving a whelp.

Later in the day, Naruto and Hinata were being taught their first new jutsu. "Ok, this is called water manipulation. When you use it you can change the shape and form of any volume of water you have chakra imbedded in. watch me do it once after I gather some water first. You guys can learn both of these jutsu together." Hand seals were made, chakra molded, and a jutsu cast, " water summon jutsu" more seals were made by Kazuki, " water manipulation. " he brought a basket ball sized sphere of water up from the small pond he had created in his back yard. It turned into a long staff and froze into ice as hard as steal. "Now, I wanna show you why I like this move. Water clone!" he brought out of the pond three clones who had a staff of ice as well as he did. The first of them jumped into an ax swing. Kazuki blocked it easily, but didn't stop there. The end of the staff unfroze and refroze in the form of several ice needles which shot at the clone, killing him. He let the staff turn into boiling water and launch at the last two clones. As it flew through the air it formed into two of the windmill style shuriken that Sasuke had used against Zabuza. The clones blocked the attack only to be taken by surprise by large spikes of water from the pond behind them. " now that's how you affectively use that move. Lets go over the hand seals for it." Naruto and Hinata did the seals exactly like Kazuki had done and attempted to use the combo he had done. The man had also decide to teach Naruto the water clones jutsu, since it used less chakra then shadow clones it made since for him to learn it. They were doing better with every hour that had passed, but still not combat ready. They day was coming to an end and they decided to head in for dinner. Kazuki had sent a water clone into town to pick up something to eat while he kept the training going so there was already something waiting for them at the table.

Back in leaf village.

"Tsunade I need a few things I didn't count on having to take with me. That's why I came all the way back here so quickly, and alone." Jiraiya handed the Hokage a list of things he would need. "also, seeing how this is a long and possibly dangerous mission you had better make this financially worth it for those kids." The man walked out of the office with one last comment, " have those things ready for me to take out of here in one hour." Tsunade looked over the list, " a scroll of all Jounin level jutsu and Kage level jutsu, male and female weight training equipment consisting of light to extremely heavy arm leg and vest type weights. Ten thousand kunai, twenty thousand shuriken, ten thousand katanas, ten thousand blank scrolls, thirty thousand bottles of ink, and five thousand brushes." She thought for a moment, "What the hell is he doing, training two kids or forming a new village?" Jiraiya was already at the gates waiting with a very large summon frog to carry his order. The sannin watched his load of cargo being packed into a large cargo net that the frog would carry in his mouth. As the net was positioned he instructed the frog to take off as soon as he was ready. He could make it back into wave in about an hour. The hole point of this trip was to get a few items for Naruto and Hinata to train with but also to get some supplies to help them pass into less friendly countries posing as weapon dealers. Getting into wave and sand would be easy but places like cloud, rain, and grass would be harder. With their new cover they would attract much less attention, after all weapon dealers came to ninja villages all the time.

After dinner in Kazuki's house,

Naruto was practicing his water summoning jutsu in the forest behind Kazuki's house. He was already able to blast about a small lake worth of water from his mouth, how most elemental jutsu were cast. Thankfully he would use the water manipulation to turn it into a thick and creepy fog when he was done. This prevented a flood from accruing due to the immense water build up. As he was taking care of the water Naruto decided to practice his water wall. By now he was able to make it a little over two feet thick and about ten feet high; as far as how wide it stretched, that was around fifteen feet. Naruto could hold decent control over it with his hands on it but if he moved them he had nothing more than a big puddle at his feet. He would pick the puddle up and make the wall again, this was less chakra consuming then using the manipulation to make a wall. Jiraiya had come back late that night and placed the weapons in a shed around Kazuki's house. It was a barn, but the man had long since been out of the farming hobby. The sannin discussed his plan to disguise themselves as weapon dealers and he said that he was going to town tomorrow to make their first trade. He planed to trade two or three creates of kunai for a few creates of needles. Kazuki had told him that the trade rate on that was three needles to one kunai, but the rate changed often. It's not that he actually need to make the trade and sell the needles for money he just had to do some business here and there to make it look like they were really just looking for the business when they came to a new village. If he just so happened to come out with a profit then it was just his good fortune. It also happened to be a good chance to let Naruto and Hinata try out a new weapon.

Two weeks later.

Naruto was doing much better with the jutsu he had learned, including the water dragon and something he had taught himself, the fire water jutsu he saw in his dream. He had had that dream again recently and this time he had caught the hand seals to another move. He was good enough with all five of the moves he had learned to go into battle with them against your average Chuunin but nothing higher yet. He was also progressing nicely with the needle training. Hinata was only a bit behind him but she was catching up pretty quick. She was now on the third step of the Rasengan training Naruto had gone through, which meant that she was working on keeping the fully powered Rasengan perfectly still inside the air filled balloon so that it didn't pop. Jiraiya was doing well in the weapon trading business, he had made about four thousand dollars and traded a few creates of this and that for whatever he felt he could use or sell. He had come up with a nice tai chi sword for Hinata, and let Naruto use one of the katanas from Konoha. Kazuki was reviewing some jutsu he had written down to decide what he would teach them next, while Jiraiya was looking over the scroll from Tsunade he had requested to see what they were ready to learn and what should wait. As the next few days passed he had shown them both the hand seals for the hell swamp jutsu that he had used to fight Orochimaru. They could both make a swamp about as big as Jiraiya's demonstration of the technique. The two of them were growing fast in their training but they a long way from where they needed to be. Akatsuki was a serious group that had the most dangerous men alive as its members. Right now Naruto would make a good show for them and nothing else in a fight. Hinata would probably just faint if it got serious, and the sannin would have to step in to save them both. He had driven them back once but if they got really serious it might be over his head. In the following month Jiraiya had introduced the two teens to weight training through the equipment he brought from Konoha, and they were both wearing their own weight in weights. They had moved out of wave after getting around ten more skills from Kazuki, and they now had a small shop rented in the village of cloud. They didn't have any friend here to go train under for a month or two so they needed to find someone. Someone who was older and out of active duty, a guy who would be willing to lend a hand to a pair of ambitious teenage ninja would be favorable. They would need nothing short of a miracle in a village like this to find that. But with Naruto's way of getting to people and Hinata's natural timid ness helping to play into someone's sympathy they had a shot, which when you are a ninja is really all you're supposed to need to hit your mark.

Well, that's number six out of the way. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope you all review. See ya soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, a few things to let you know. Anyone who was interested, the surprise will start in this chapter so no more sneak peeks. When I get the art for it I will let everyone know how to view it. As for what will happen after Naruto's training I think I will make then ANBU like the military, meaning there will be boot camp and basic training. Hinata will be with him every step of the way, and when the reach ANBU rank they will be on the same squad. I think that there will only be one more chapter of training after this one. Have fun.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**WARNING! THERE IS A VERY NAUGHTY SEXY SCENE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SO YOU ARE HERE BY WARNED TO READ ON AT YOUR OWN PERVERSION. I WILL NOT GIVA A FUCK IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY ANYTHING YOU MAY OR MAY NOT SAVE TO YOUR COMPUTER IN SECRET LATER. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANYTHING YOU DO TO YOUR COMPUTER CHAIR WHILE OR AFTER READING THE FORE MENCHEND SEGMENT. THERE WILL BE NO FURTHER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER, YOU JUST HAVE TO TAKE IT IN THE FACE IF YOU DON'T SEE IT COMING. DISMISSED!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An elderly man was browsing through the shop Jiraiya had set up in cloud looking at the katana section of the store. Naruto was in the back room doing push-ups in his weights while Hinata in her weights sat on his back. Jiraiya stepped over to talk to the man, "sir may I ask if you were a ninja at some time?" "Yes actually, I just stepped in here because I guess it brings back some of the better memories of those days." "I see, I know this is a little weird to come out and ask but if you have the time I have a couple of kids in the back that help me a lot and they train really hard to get stronger. If you could, I was hoping you could help them learn a few jutsu." "Well, how strong are they?" the boy, he's a chakra freak. You can't find the end to his strength. The girl, she has the best control I've seen in years, if you teach it to her she will learn it. The only thing is he's too hot headed and she's got her head in the sand. Anything you've got that's strong I'd really appreciate you teaching them. Do you have any family that are shinobe?" "Yeah, I have a son that just made Jounin and a grand son that just graduated the academe." "Well, you bring them here and in exchange for you're training and any training from other family of yours they can get as much as they can carry for no charge." "Well, you've got a deal. Let me meet the kids." The two men walked to the back to see Naruto still doing push-ups, and Hinata counting from atop his back, "two thousand thirty. Two thousand thirty one. Oh, Jiraiya-sama. I didn't notice you come in." Naruto kept doing push-ups through the conversation at hand. "Well, this fellow here has agreed to train you two in some of the cloud techniques." Hinata hopped off of his back, knowing the coming response, "Really, alright! When can we start?" the man laughed a little before answering, "wouldn't you like to rest first after all those pushups?" "Who needs to rest after a few pushups? Teach me some new jutsu."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time had passed and it was now a little over one year into Naruto and Hinata's training. They had been in wave cloud and waterfall, and had now learned a good deal on a little bit of a lot of things. However Jiraiya knew they still had a long way to go. He was taking Naruto to a place he knew he could teach him something very useful and also call in the required help he needed for the next stage in training. They had moved up in their weight training very fast as well, each now carrying twenty times their body weight. Hinata had kept her muscle size very close to the same, instead of getting larger her body became more affective. Not bigger, but better muscles. Naruto however, was getting a little bigger, however as he grew taller it only made him look more like he should. The three man party arrived at the gates to the sand village that evening and headed to a well known dojo, the focus of which was advanced rope combat. Using various lengths of rope or cord in battle to both fight and restrain at the same time. They were getting set up in the dojo while Naruto thought on the dream he had and has been having a lot lately. The village burning, the jutsu being real in the dream that costume. He decided to talk to Hinata about it, she could advise him on what to do. She was the smart one after all. Later that night, Jiraiya was writing a letter to Tsunade, requesting that the next step of Naruto's training come to hidden sand. He was asking or Rock Lee to come to the dojo and teach Naruto advanced tijutsu. This would work well in the rope combat as well, Naruto could practice on lee and at the point where he could beat him then he would be ready to move on. At the point when he beat him with all of his weights on and Lee's off, he would be ready to do almost anything. Jiraiya also felt that Naruto should be instructed on the lotus technique, as well as some of those Jounin and Kage jutsu he got from leaf. Hiding himself should come first, this was the most important. If he could make Itachi need his Sharingan to find him then this was good, make him burn chakra and wear him out. If he could hide from Kisame while someone handled Itachi then this was better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jiraiya had sent the money he had made on his weapon dealing idea home to Konoha; after all it must have been hard to spare that much stuff with the village in a time of war recovery. He did however note that because he made such a profit for them that he should get no questioning in any further matters that may come up later of the same nature, or put simply that he doesn't want them to say he can't have free stuff. Some days later, Rock Lee arrived in hidden sand, and was ready to instruct Naruto in taijutsu. Lee was setting a few things up at the dojo as Naruto walked in to start for the day. Hinata had been there helping with the things lee was going to use. "Ah, Naruto, I'm glad you're here, let's begin. First off I want to spar to see what you can do. Let's begin." Lee took his stance while Naruto just looked at him for a moment as the words set in on him. Lee charged as it finally clicked inside Naruto's head, the blond simply bent backward to avoid the fist from lee. Naruto rolled into a back hand spring to dodge a series of kicks and he continued to do hand springs as lee kept the blows coming for him to avoid. Naruto grabbed lee by the leg and waited for the counter, which happened to be lee supporting his body on his hand and kicking with the other leg. Naruto took the hit and the bit of knowledge about how lee fought. Remembering some of the fights he watched lee in he decide that it was time for a new move. "Naruto whirlwind." He spun in the air kicking with as much force as he could but to make the technique his own he launched shadow clones out of the whirlwind that covered him, like the whirlwind that covered lee's teacher when he did the move. The clones took positions around lee all over the dojo floor. Naruto did one last kick to send lee back, but though hit by most of the kicks lee kept on his feet. The green beast dropped down and did a leg sweep on the Naruto that came from the whirlwind before he had any time to do anything but jump the attack. Naruto did so and lee used a burst of the lotus to disappear and reappear behind Naruto, kicking him in the ribs. Lee was confident that this was a solid blow to his stamina until he puffed away into smoke. 'A clone!' in his surprise lee didn't notice the other clones begin to advance. One kicked him in the chin, "Uzu". Three more got his center mass on all sides, "ma". Three more did a leap frog from the last three and got lee in the chest sending him further into the air and backwards, "ki". The real Naruto brought his leg down onto lee's head, "Naruto combo!" lee crashed to the floor as Naruto landed with a smile. "How did you switch with that clone?" "Well, you didn't give me the time to do a replacement seeing how I'm only do good at that right now, so I left a clone in the whirlwind and I jumped out last. Are you alright? That may have been a shorter combo then normal but it must have still hurt. " lee stood up, "yes my friend, but I'm not sure if I should teach you or you teach me?" they both laughed at this and went over to where Hinata was to take a break, "well, Hinata, I will be glad to train you as well if you are interested in a form other then the Hyuuga's special taijutsu." "Yes lee, that would be nice. Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next year and a half Hinata and Naruto trained in both taijutsu with lee and rope combat with the dojo master. Lee himself took the chance to learn a new form of taijutsu and trained at the dojo alongside Naruto. As time went on Naruto learned more advanced jutsu like mud rope and fire bind. He also learned to make chakra strings and set traps that used them for the trigger. He was able to use each and every skill he had now as well as a member of ANBU. Hinata was now just as good as Naruto. She was on par with him in every way but chakra capacity and strength, although she wasn't far behind on the second one. She could start a Rasengan in her sleep if she wanted to and use it just as well as Jiraiya. Both Naruto and Hinata learned a wonderful skill that Naruto had cooked up in his head. He used a chakra thread to allow him to hang the Rasengan like a shuriken in a trap or to throw it. This skill also allowed him to make many Rasengan at the same time as long as he kept his control in check and used the strings properly. He was able to let them hover in the air due to their spin they were like a little helicopter. During the training he did with Hinata personally the sky was filled with as many Rasengan as you could imagine. The only draw back was that if you use this skill you more or less say fuck you to your chakra. If you weren't careful you could kill yourself from chakra depletion in one move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About half way into his stay in sand village, Naruto was paid a visit from Garra. This was done out of a request by the Hokage, or at least that's what Garra used as an excuse. He was going to instruct Naruto in a few sand jutsu that would be handy for him to learn. On their first day of training, Garra taught Naruto the basics of inputting chakra into sand to control it. Naruto made shapes in the air out of floating sand, and later moved on to making weapon shapes. When he was able to make a decent shuriken out of sand Garra taught him the jutsu to do so properly. By making the hand seals and using the jutsu the shuriken were more dense and sharper. It also made it less chakra consuming then to just make them straight up. Naruto was learning these principles well, and so was Hinata. In fact, she was better at this then he was. Naruto made it no secret either, "Holey shit! You just kicked my ass at that Hinata!" Naruto then proceeded to kiss her on the lips as a sort of reward. It was later that night that Hinata let him know that she liked the idea of being give a treat for doing so well. While everyone in the dojo was asleep, Hinata got up and went into Naruto room, very quietly. She used one of the upper level Jounin techniques to make the room sound proof for some time, she couldn't do the continuous one due to her planning on distractions. With everything in place she moved over to where her love slept. She gently pushed his shoulder, "Naruto, get up honey." She was using one of the most seductive voices one could imagine. Naruto looked up at her with questioning eyes. "Naruto," her tone was just as sexy, "we're over due for a little relaxation." Hinata slipped under the blanket to join him. Naruto for once fully grasping the matter at hand pulled Hinata down onto him and pressed his lips firmly against hers. They kissed in a very fiery manner causing Hinata to become more excited then she already had been. The girl began to slightly squirm on top of Naruto grinding him lightly, and very teasingly. Naruto began to unbutton her shirt as he moved his kisses down her neck licking and nipping at her skin randomly. He traced the edge of her bra with his tongue slowly. Hinata unhooked the lacy item and let it fall to the bed. Naruto, having no more roadblocks, moved to Hinata's breasts. He took them in his hands and squeezed them as he kissed all around them. The boy loved to be with her like this. He still wasn't a pervert, he just loved to be able to love someone, and this was how he showed her he loved her. Hinata moaned as Naruto took a large portion of her right breast in his mouth and rubbed her nipple with his tongue. He licked hard against the soft skin, sending an addictive feeling through the girl who currently had her arms wrapped around his head pressing him to her chest. Naruto backed off with his tongue a little bit to use just the tip to trace the outer edge of her nipple as he now and then would move to the center of it and move in tiny circles on the tip. Hinata was barely able to speak, "mmmm, Naruto…. Oh god… Naruto." Her voice was just over a whisper. The exact same process was repeated on the left side of her body, which made her eyes glaze over that much more. Had she been walking down the street with this look one would believe her to be a drunk. The boy kissed in between her breasts as he laid her on her back and trailed down to her belly button where he licked around and slightly inside of it. He took his tongue very slowly down from he belly button to the start of he well trimmed pubic hair. He went around the patch of hair not making contact to anything yet, just the skin around it. He licked on the upper most part of her inner thigh and only millimeters above and below the start of the slit between her legs. He went to the very center where the two folds of skin met and he took the very tip of his tongue and moved to the top and to the bottom time and time again. Hinata arched her back at the extreme tease he subjected her to but loved none the less. Naruto applied more pressure to take the tip of his tongue just between the two folds, and spread them almost unnoticeably apart. A small motion but the affect on poor Hinata was massive; she wrapped her legs around his neck but kept enough control not to crush him into her pelvis, she was enjoying this far to much to mess with the one responsible. Naruto, gave a good firm lick and then went back to the teasing, again he gave a hard lick but this time he kept his tongue in her. He pushed it into her deeply and scraped the top with the tip. He then use all of his tongue to slide over the nub of flesh just above the entrance. He sucked on the nub while still licking the tip of it. Hinata was couldn't do anything but repeat his name and moan. She couldn't think or move or even breathe regularly. The great pressure that had been gathering inside of her was almost unbearable to her. She was about to lose all of he sanity when he lightly nipped the top of the nub, and then drove his tongue back into her. The pressure released instantly and she spilled more of what Naruto was licking out of her slightly covering his cheeks and lips, "Oh god Naruto! Oh my god!" He used the bed sheets to clean himself as he crawled onto Hinata after removing his pants. He slid very slowly into her, not that it was there first time or anything but just to make it better for her, and he stopped momentarily once he was full in. Hinata began to kiss Naruto's neck to keep herself from screaming. Naruto was going faster now and he was also pushing into her harder. They kept going for a while increasing in pace and force, until Hinata again wrapped her leg around Naruto but this time she pulled him hard against her. He took the hint and began to go much harder for her. Hinata began to call out as she clawed Naruto's back. She screamed louder this time as she came harder then she had ever before, and Naruto reached his limit as well. There was no worry about a baby; Hinata had been on birth control for some time now. The blond lay beside his woman and held he panting and shaky body to his own. "Hinata I want to ask you something important." She took a moment to gather enough of herself to talk, " what is it Naruto?" the boy used a chakra string to drag a small black box to him, which he was having trouble lifting onto the bed due to his current stat of not wanting to really move. He took out the item that was stored inside and place it on her finger., " marry me Hinata, I have to be with you. There will never be another person in this world or any other that I could even think of being with. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life." Hinata couldn't possibly be any happier, to spit her exhaustion she answered and threw her self on top of him, "Yes, yes Naruto yes I'll marry you! Oh I love you so much." She kissed him on the lips and then randomly all over his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, the plan was to incorporate my surprise into this at this time but it has to pushed to the next chapter. Now the marriage thing was a bit unplanned at this point but I was typing and that's what came out so fuck it. I hope you all liked the more adult themed part of this installment but I did try to make it not so perverted but more to the romantic side but there was still some bed rockin for the all out jackin off type of readers out there. Review if you're pleased, in any form of the word.


	8. Chapter 8

**Holey fuck! I out did myself on the sex scene in this one. This shit will blow you away and suck you back so it can bend you over. Serious warning! Even the worst perverts may say "WTF" to this one! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the night before they were set to leave hidden sand, and Naruto was going to Hinata's room to talk to her about his dream. Naruto walked into her room silently and sat beside her on the bed, where she was currently reading a book. "Naruto, what's up?" the boy used his hand to lower her book and he looked her in the eyes, "Hinata I have a dream I want to tell you about." He went into a review of the dream with her and at some of the details she cringed and paled. She thought about the odds of him being able to learn jutsu from his dream, the idea was astounding. She felt that it must mean something. "Naruto, I think it means you should become the masked hero you were in the dream." In Naruto's dream he was getting further along in the fight each time he had it. With all the jutsu he knew in his dream he was becoming close to a match for Kisame. Hinata must be right. "Hinata I think I should do that. I want you to help me with the outfit. If I can disguise my self physically then I could fight Akatsuki and hunt them instead of being hunted. As long as they don't know it's me then they can't do anything but fight me. I can handle a fight, but if they try to catch me I'd slip up and right into a trap." With this decision having been made Naruto and Hinata proceeded to head back to what they were doing before they had started talking. Naruto went out into the open field behind the dojo for one last training session.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was getting closer to a new clone jutsu where the clone could take some serious damage and still be there, but it was still to buggy to use. The idea was the clone was given so much of your chakra to use and when it was gone or he was killed he puffed into smoke, not just after getting a solid blow landed. Naruto ran the hand seals for it and three of them popped out. They were good for some sparing but in battle they just didn't have the chakra molding skill to do anything but very basic taijutsu. Naruto decided this was better then just wasting a few hundred clones. And now that he had moved up to around two hundred times his own weight in each individual weight he wore, he guessed he would be catching up to Tsunade soon in terms of strength. Naruto began to attack on his clones with a straight charge. As his clone went to punch at him Naruto ducked and slid to get a low angle and kick the clone in the chin launching him into the air. Naruto leapt into the air and above his clone to elbow him back to the ground. He used the clone as a launch pad to spring after the next target, which was given a spin kick to the head causing a snapped neck. This was the first death of the night. As the last clone was now the one in question Naruto realized that he was no where to be found. Naruto made a few quick hand seals and scattered a large portion of sand into the air and spared it out very thin. This was a type of radar that Garra had taught him to use. He waited for something to disturb the sand in the air so he could get a location for his clone. If anything moved inside of Naruto's field of sand he would know, but not let on that he knew until he was in a good position to attack. As of now the clone was either completely still or out of range. Unknown to Naruto Hinata was using her Byakugan to watch him from her room and she was impressed at his new jutsu. She was going to head out to talk to him about it after he was done training, because she could tell what the problem was that he was having with it. Naruto didn't know the exact outline of the human chakra system and he there fore got it wrong in his new clones. In his shadow clones to water clones or even now his sand clones he didn't have to form the system in such detail. If he focused his chakra into a more dense state before he did the jutsu it would help the chakra system in the clone develop better in the short time it had to do so. Hinata would often watch Naruto train, but she stayed in her room most of the time because she didn't want to get in his way. She began to make her way to where he had been training so that she would arrive about the time he was taking a break. She arrived just to see Naruto fall back on his ass and begin to breath heavy. "Naruto, I was watching you train, I was wondering if I could ask you about that new clone jutsu." "Sure, I just made it not too long ago. If you want I could let you see some of my other ones too." Hinata liked this idea and took a seat on the ground, "go a head and show me some." She watched he fiancé demonstrate a few of his moves, but one that caught her eye was on he called shadow clay. He made several shadow clones that would surround the enemy and the jutsu made them turn into clay that covered everything. Naruto would bake the clay into an almost unbreakable state with a fire jutsu. He could use the jutsu for other things, like making a large wall that was as strong as steal, of making a sky full of hot clay spikes. "You know Hinata, we have been training a lot over the past few years, why don't we try to train a little closer together, I mean, like we would be fighting together. We are engaged after all, we could use it as an excuse to spend time together." "yeah, we could use the time to work on helping you with that dream too," she started, " we'll start on the costume a few nights after we get set up in the next village we go to. Um… Naruto, I was wondering. How did you pay for this ring?" Hinata held up her hand and let Naruto know what she meant, "Well, I had a lot saved up. You remember our first date right. That steak house and the horse drawn carriage. You were attacking me. It was nice and I had enough put back to not really worry about it." Hinata was a little frightened now, thinking about her actions that night, she was afraid Naruto felt that she was crazy. "Naruto about that night, when I… I um… well…" "Yeah that," he continued for her, "well, I did enjoy it so I can't be to mad at you. But it did put in a weird position with Kakashi, he did find me like that after all." Naruto laughed at the memory and Hinata turned very red. The blond to her into his arms, "but hey I'm glad you did. Now I have you and I wouldn't take anything for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last part of their training took place in snow country. Naruto and Hinata worked more closely as they had planed to do, and they had even decided to plan their wedding in snow. Hinata fell in love with the country as son as she got her first view of a snow covered hill side with a village below it. Naruto being no idiot in what his woman was thinking decided to look around in town and soon enough he found a wedding planer. Unknown to Hinata, he also had Jiraiya working on getting the honeymoon set up so that as soon as they were in the village again they would be sent immediately out for another month. And unknown to Naruto Jiraiya had Tsunade set up a house for them to live in when they got back from the next trip they would be taking. When she got the letters, she was very pleased to see that the two had grown this close. An excuse for the honeymoon could be thought up later, she only had about a little less then a year to get them a nice house completely ready to live in, except food, which would only spoil. It's not like a house would be hard to find but getting the right one on top of all the paper work that went with the title of Hokage would be a little different. She took this time to inform Jiraiya through a letter of her own that he would be paying for the wedding, and she would be going in half on the house. This wouldn't really bother him; he had quite a bit of money saved up from his books. However, he did he did have an objection to Naruto not wanting a bachelor party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The date of the wedding was set to be the day before they packed up and left for home. Until then Naruto and Hinata continued to train, and when they were alone they continued to work on Naruto's alter ego. A name was yet to be created for this persona, but the image for him was well under way. As far as weapons went he mainly used a sickle, which while they used their weapon dealer cover, Naruto came across very easily. Hinata had helped him to make the costume, putting many kunai and shuriken pouches in it. There were lots of scrolls in it as well, Jiraiya had recently taught them the fine points of using scrolls for various things. Naruto would run drills constantly that would teach him to draw out cretin items from a particular pocket. The point of that being that he needed to know every single thing he had on him and exactly where it was when he needed it. Naruto was also practicing his stealth techniques. Without her Byakugan, Hinata could never find Naruto. On one night in particular Naruto decided to give Hinata a surprise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was attempting to track him through the forest, when she stumbled and tripped over something. It felt as if it had wrapped around her leg, but she couldn't see anything there. Before she could get up to look at it better, she felt something enclose around her wrists. She was pulled to her feet and secured in the air by more of the same things entangling themselves around her chest. Hinata was about to scream when Naruto stepped out of the bushes to let her know it was him doing this. Hinata however became more puzzled when not only was she not released but she was gagged by Naruto putting his forehead protector firmly over her mouth and tying it in place. He leaned very close to her ear and whispered into it, "Hinata, I've waited a long time for this, I finally get to return the favor from over three and a half years ago. You remember exactly what it is don't you. Our first date. Don't worry, I'm not mad and I'm not going to hurt you. I just feel like I owe this to you." Naruto ran his tongue around the outside of her ear and sucked on he ear lobe; slightly nipping it with his fang like teeth. He sucked forcefully on her neck and jaw like intending to leave marks. He bit harder into her shoulder causing her to wince, but mostly in surprise. Naruto used the strings of chakra that he had her tied with to rip at her clothing. It tore into her shirt and shredded the item to pieces along with the white bra beneath it. Naruto took this time to remove his clothing as well, but he took his off carefully and slowly. He removed it almost painfully slow to Hinata as she watched in anticipation. Naruto now completely nude, stood leaning against her. Random strings of red chakra shot from the trees and wove themselves into a fine net that he shoved her onto. It acted like a hammock only much bigger. He climbed onto the net and crawled over to her as the blue chakra around her was overtaken by the red tying her directly to the net. He arms were stretched over her head and bound at the wrists, while her legs were bound far apart and secured at each ankle and knee. Hinata's pants were the next thing Naruto tore away, but this time he left the under garment there. He was going to have a lot of fun with her tonight. Hinata could feel a snake like chakra string running up her left leg incredibly slowly. As it did so she bit back laughter at the immense tickling sensation the shot through her. The string finally reached it's destination, and as it did so it grew bigger. It was now about two and a half inches in diameter, with a rounded tip. More thin strings shot up and lifted her panties up, while others spread her open. The large tentacle like string moved closer to her, until it was barley touching her. Hinata gasped beneath the gag and she saw the thick ness of this particular string. This was going to be a real "stretch" for her. The tentacle of chakra pressed into her slowly, not yet making penetration. It rubbed up and down, in tiny circles. One of the thin strings teased the nub of flesh just above where the larger one played. As the thin one applied a bit of constricting pressure to the nub, the larger of the two began to move again. It slid into her very slowly to allow her to adjust to the thickness of its self. Hinata moaned as the object reached the limit of her depth. Knowing how far it could go, the tentacle backed out and began to push in quicker this time. Every time it would push in faster, but it gave a pause before drawing back. Hinata was getting wetter by the second allowing the thick object to push in with les resistance. She was being stretched tighter and tighter every time, but she didn't realize that it was only because the string was growing it size ever so slightly. It only stopped when it reached her limit. Hinata now held the tentacle in her to her maximum width and depth. She was being taken to her very limits. It was pounding into her quickly and making its self warmer and warmer. It was now noticeably and comfortably hot to Hinata. The sensation created by the heat and force was over whelming to her body. She would be moaning louder if she were able. Hinata was about to cum when even more of Naruto's strings began to play with her very erect nipples. They squeezed and pressed her breasts while wrapping firmly around her nipples and gliding over the tips. Hinata was deeply into her first orgasm of the night and it was so far the hardest she had ever came in her life. The girl absolutely loved what was happening to her and she prayed that Naruto never stop. The boy kept the act going as if he were a puppeteer and Hinata hi marionette of lust. She became immediately aware of the tentacle being removed from her, and noticed that only the strings on her nipples remained. Naruto was now going to tease her until she went mad. He had the strings become icy cold as the danced across her bare skin, now randomly moving all over her body. The freezing feeling caused her to gasp through the gag as she was hi with it directly between her legs, and the all up and down her thigh. The frigid string trailed over her stomach diving into her belly button and skating along the rim of it as well. Hinata was feeling every single thing done by each individual thread of tormenting pleasure Naruto was using on her. She was shivering now, as the icy strands entangled her entire bust line and began to rub and tighten around the masses of femininity. Naruto suddenly switched from ice to fire, as the threads became hot again. Hinata couldn't think at all now. She had been reduced to nothing but pure feeling. She was squirming in the binds that held her as the want for more of the thickness she felt earlier. Hinata was not disappointed, only surprised as she was flipped over onto her stomach and her lower half rose into the air. She was now on her knees with her face and breasts pressed into the net of chakra that held her up. Her leg remained apart, as two of the large fibers of Naruto's demonic chakra shot at her body. Hinata felt the first enter right were it had been before, but the next one surprised her greatly, Hinata and Naruto had never done this before so, naturally this entry was rather tight. The second one was much smaller then the first, as it was going to have a harder time getting to its goal. It pressed in to her from behind and this time she felt much more resistance. It grew to stretch her until she was about to scream. They moved in a steady rhythm, as one would back up the other one would push in. they moved faster and faster, building to the feelings she was having inside of her body. Again, she was being pushed to her climax, and the exact second that she was about to reach it the two extremities of energy backed up until they were almost out of her and then slammed them selves back into her at top speed. Hinata yelled from behind her gag as more of her juices shot out around the object in her. Naruto kept them going full speed as he removed the gag and replaced it with his now throbbing cock. Hinata took it into her mouth and sucked it furiously, being over taken with lust and instinct. She moved her head back and forth to the rhythm of the tentacles invading her body, and she sucked hard on Naruto, attempting to match the pleasure she was getting for him. Hinata took Naruto's length entirely into her mouth; it began to slide down her throat, sending a shiver down his spine. Hinata kept bobbing her head until Naruto released into her mouth. She swallowed and kept sucking him just as hard and fast. The boy removed the binds from her and she collapsed on to him while still being attacked by the blunt chakra rods behind her. Her lover replaced the anal chakra probe with himself, after tearing away her panties and leaving her totally nude, and began to push into Hinata's still incredibly tight ass. He pounded her just as harshly as the previous guest had, and he continued until they both released again. Hinata turned herself over as Naruto removed himself from her and also, the last of the chakra around them faded allowing them to softly slide to the forest floor. Naruto lay himself on top of his bride to be, and entered Hinata's dripping wetness and began to go very slowly, he moved gently and stroked the tips of her nipples with his fingers. Naruto caused Hinata to emit a purr like sound as they continued slowly for what seemed like an eternity. She felt that she was close to what would be the last orgasm she could manage for the night as Naruto let himself go deep in her, sending her to what she felt on its way. Hinata blacked out from lack of energy and her body being over taken by bliss.

XXXXXXXXX

Hinata found herself in Naruto's bed the next morning, just as he came through the door carrying a tray containing a glass of orange juice, some bacon and eggs; as well as few pancakes. Hinata ate every bit of it, being completely excused from last night. Naruto waited for her to place the tray on the table beside the bed, and he then leaned over and kissed he on the cheek, "I love you Hinata." The boy lay beside her and they spent the rest of the morning wrapped around each other.

**Review!**


	9. Quick note

Ok Everybody, I know that it's been forever since I updated this story but I will put the next chapter up soon. Like I said, there will be war but not for maybe another two or three chapters. Naruto will become a superhero of sorts, but it will only last for a short time, and it will also help greatly to lead up to the next story in this series. I won't be ending this one too soon, but I don't think it's gonna get that much biger. I've been really caught up in school and stuff so that's taken a lot of my time up I used to use for writing. I really hope you all can bear with me and wait for the next few chapters. I will be posting really soon, promise.


End file.
